This invention relates generally to waste-water processing and more particularly to an application as a closed recycling system producing potable quality water from total domestic waste-water, including household sewage.
A few municipal water treatment plants have processed total waste-water in a semi-closed system to produce potable water. However, such systems have required substantial addition of water, have not included demineralization, have been very expensive and required constant attention. Heretofore, it has been economically possible to provide such attention only in large systems.
There are many situations where a closed system is desirable to substantially reduce the total water quantity required. Shortages of water supplies or treatment capacity can be solved by complete reuse while eliminating the problems of pollution from sewage systems.